Legacy
by Trilby97
Summary: Once ruling clans, the Cullens' and Swans' were wiped out. Esme Cullen and Charlie swan have hated each other ever since, but what happens when they end up with their own covens in the same town and a Cullen falls for a swan?rated M for precaution
1. Beginnings

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I unfortunately do not own any of it. It's all Stephanie Meyers**_

_**All hail her for creating such characters^^**_

_**How ever the characters-Adam and Lizzy r my creation..**_

**CHAPTER 1**

**ESME'S POV**

It's been two months since we shifted to forks and I can't believe my family is still insisting on redecorating the house. Just a week more and they will start going to school again, so here I sit in my car, standing on a red light.

The sun was down, perfect time of the day to come out-relax. Forks didn't have a proper market as such; just a few shops here and there. While looking around, that's when I saw _him_, again. It was an involuntary reaction, but my blood started boiling, or if it was possible, it would. I didn't see him face to face, just a reflection in a shop, I saw Charlie Swan after 300 years and had the same hatred I had with that name so many years ago. I avoided him and took the other turn and headed off straight towards the hospital.

**CHARLIE'S POV**

How much damage can a family make in 1 year? Oh right-my family. We were in Alaska and my so called son, Adam, literarily blew the school in one night, when they planned a race. No one found any evidence, but we had to stay for a week, just to avoid suspicion. My daughter Bella raced him and won, but she didn't displace a single grain of sand.

So, we shifted to a small town named Forks, perfect for us, for what we are. Renee my wife found a cute comfortable house next to a small meadow. The location was perfect for a person like Adam. We gave him and his partner-my other daughter-Elizabeth the room facing the meadow. She likes to be called Lizzy, as Elizabeth sounds "old fashioned" as she terms it. Though Bella fought for the room, but because of the houses sake she agreed with a deal. A deal to make another storey, and the whole floor hers.

Renee and Bella were setting the floor so I took the time to go around the town. I noticed Forks had just a few shops. While crossing I also noticed not to underestimate Forks traffic. I was looking at the traffic stuck on the red light. That's when I saw her. The cars window was down, and she looked just the same as so many years ago. It wouldn't be long until she notices me, but still I just twisted as if viewing inside a shop. After a few moments I realized she had gone, she saw me because she changed her lane and I guess she went somewhere else, where her intention wasn't, before. I still can't figure out why but involuntarily my blood just boiled, or I thought it boiling.

**ESME'S POV**

I reached the hospital faster than I should, I was tired of telling Edward and Emmett to drive in speed limit but today I was thankful they had installed the build in radar detector in my lovely Audi Cope.

I never liked coming to the hospital, I still can't believe how Carlisle could stay near blood. But blood wasn't my only problem. I could sense the other nurses cursing me for even existing, because I am a vampire- they don't know that-, but because I'm Carlisle's wife.

Carlisle is young and a lot of the nurses have a crush on him, well that's what Edward said, and I can trust him on that. I wish I could tell them to think or re-evaluate the situation they dream with Carlisle.

I rushed through the hall, straight towards Carlisle's office. He is also very talented, in two months he's gotten such a high post of senior doctor.

I'm never so impatient about anything nor do I lose my self control, but it was involuntary. Carlisle has a theory on this, he thinks I'm extra possessive about it. Genetic can't help it.

I opened the door with a little more than required force and thanked god it didn't break. Carlisle was shocked to see my lack of control over my patience and anger.

"Carlisle, I saw him" I broke out. "He was alone, but I think he has a coven too. He's here, why is he here? What should we do?"

Carlisle's eyes widened, "Who are you talking about?" He asked in a gentle tone.

I felt embarrassed with my voice shaking like this, "Charlie Swan."

I still didn't see any change in his facial expression. I had told him about Charlie.

"Calm down, honey," Carlisle finally spoke. "I know Charlie is here, he is the new chief of police. They moved down from Alaska a week ago. They got the house near the small meadow; he has a lovely wife Renee, two daughters-Elizabeth and Isabella- and a son-Adam. And yes Elizabeth and Adam are mates or couple. They will be joining Forks high school in a week too."

"Carlisle, you know so much and didn't inform me? You know I can't stand in the same room or in this situation same town as Charlie. You know that…about our families."

"Yes dear, but you also told me that his family was as civilized as yours and come on, it's the past, honey. I know it means a lot to you but that doesn't mean we have to ruin our children's stay here, and same goes for his. His children are as ignorant as ours in this matter"

"But still-"Esme was interrupted by a knock on the door

"Come in" Carlisle called.

A man entered, would be in his late twenties, he was wearing a white coat like the other interns, short black hair. He had sharp features and had a sort of tanned body. It seemed like he came from California or a place like that.

"The patient in room 5 has gained consciousness…I-I'm sorry to interrupt"

"No, its okay, we were finished. I'll come in a min" after the intern left Carlisle turned to me." Can we talk about this later? And honey please calm down, nothing bad is going to happen. You're stronger than this; now go home before the others get worried.

He gave a light kiss on my cheek and exited his office.

What was I doing? I still don't know and don't understand actually why there was a mutual disparity between our families; it's as if it's innate.

I went around the table and sank in Carlisle's leather chair. I still remember the day I got converted, I wasn't even blood related, but then who is? We can't reproduce in our kinds, well it's sort of not recommended. I was born as a royalty, a Cullen, one of the oldest, powerful vampire clans, but then one night my family was wiped out. No one knows how or who did it. I was the only survivor left. Vowed to protect my clan I traveled to search the slightest hint of what had happened. I was in Texas when a messenger approached me and told me about the suspicious acts of the Swan family of a few months ago. Another royalty, equally powerful, that's when things became clear of how even the swan clan got wiped out in one night. Only Charlie from Swan clan remained. There was a rivalry between our clans for centauries, rivalry over power and area. After that incident I hated Charlie swan even more. I avoided him for three centauries and now he's in Forks.

It was my phone that pulled me out of my thoughts. I checked the called ID, it was Edward. Always the caring one.

"Hello" I answered.

"Mom, dad called me awhile ago, told me you were felling low. I waited but where are you?"

"I'm still at the hospital. I'm fine Edward don't worry."

"Stay there, I'll pick you. Bye."

"Okay, bye" I shut the phone and thought what Carlisle said. Yes, I don't want to ruin there stay here. I sat back at the chair waiting for Edward and replayed the whole thing in my mind again. But somehow I think now I should approach Charlie. What's the worse thing that can happen, a fight? I'll have a talk with Carlisle about it at home. Just then the door opened again, but this time it was Edward.

_**EDWARD'S POV**_

__"Edward, get down here, this is your home too" Alice screamed from downstairs. Gosh! I can't believe it, they're still not done yet?

"Alice, do what you want. Just leave my room, I've fixed it. The rest of the house is yours." I screamed back. She mumbled something in her head but I avoided it. Well I can read minds and sometimes it gets very inconvenient. This is my heaven, my only place where I could have peace in mind.

I heard Esme leave, can't blame here. Her mind is always pre-occupied, I tried hearing her thoughts, but when ever she thought of her old family, she use to block it and start thinking about something else. Carlisle gave me full access to his mind, so I know what happened. I realized I was lost in my visions, in Esme's past, but something looked really odd, I talked with Carlisle and he thinks the same. As if something important was missing in her memory.

That's when my phone ran, it was Carlisle "Hello, dad"

.

"Edward, your mom is here, and she's a little low, she says she saw Charlie today, in Forks."

"Charlie is here, there is a possibility she can bump into him, you only told me they moved here a week ago."

"Yes, that exactly what I'm saying. I got a call, but your mom looked pretty stressed."

"Okay dad, I'll take care of it. Bye."

"Bye Edward."

After talking with Carlisle I called Esme, had a short talk and then found myself running towards the hospital. It would be faster and mom already has a car there.

I heard mom's thoughts again when I reached the door, I know it's eavesdropping, but this is the only way I can listen to her. She wasn't expecting me so early I guess. She had replayed the whole thing in her head and that's when I saw the flaw. I had to talk to Carlisle about this. I opened the door when I thought she was expecting me. She had a smile on her face. I was lucky I had a mother like Esme.

The track of her thoughts changed, this time it was her stay in Italy. Italy, 300 years ago. The cities were very beautiful, but Volterra felt wrong. I could never have peace with Volturi.

We went out to the car and I drove. I tried to keep it in speed limit, but I knew mom was driving way over the speed limit when she came to the hospital. She was really upset about this. We talked about school and once in awhile she thought what Carlisle told her about Charlie's children attending the same school.

I never asked Esme directly about anything, I know it would hurt her, so I just listened.

_**I hope you people enjoyed it^^**_

_**Review please…and I'll keep the story posted…my 1**__**st**__** real fan fiction^^**_


	2. First impressions

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_**I do not own anything. It's totally Stephanie Meyer's work.**_

_**PLEASE READ: the education structure in my country- India- is totally different from that of America, so I would like to apologize in the beginning if something does not match. I will however try to schedule it according to the American structure. Readers opinion will be very helpful for my future stories. Thank you and hope everyone enjoys it^^ **_

**CHAPTER 2**

_**EDWARDS POV**_

__High school cafeteria…my dreaded hell. It's not easy to block out all the thoughts that bang in my head. Every student comes running in with dozen's of thoughts. My mind reading can be a curse sometimes. My siblings and I were sitting in our usual spot, the furthest table, we don't socialize. We had a month's school and then broke off for winter break. Before, the girls use to irritate the shit out of me, well as they thought I was the only "single" and "available" member left from the Cullen family. However, I was interested in today and Alice too; well I don't know when she's not, but still. It was the swan's first day at school. I saw them in other peoples mind. Nothing out of the ordinary, except for the obvious; inhumane beauty and pale skin.

A group of boys approached Elizabeth Swan, can't blame them, I still sometimes listen to some girls fanaticizing about me, especially one girl-Jessica Stanley. Suddenly, Adam Swan came into the picture and took Elizabeth swan in his arms, as if claiming her. I chuckled. _Emmett would like to meet someone like…himself._ I slowly turned towards Alice and smiled, she smiled back, having the same image and thought in her mind. Then I saw the boys flocking around Isabella swan, which she corrected every time as Bella. She ignored all of them and their attempts to impress her. I wonder what would happen if she told them the consequence of her getting interested in any of them, same was my case. Well, Bella Swan looked normal, like a normal vampire, like one of us.

Alice turned to talk to Jasper, but she was still enthusiastic about the swan siblings. I saw them entering the cafeteria. Elizabeth Swan and Adam Swan entered first. Adam Swan was average built, noticeable muscles as a result of daily workout. He was a little more than average in height, carried himself elegantly as if he were a duke before. He wore blue slim fit jeans and a white half sleeved shirt. He had a beige jacket around his arms. It was January alright. He held Elizabeth swan from the other hand, equally elegant, lean and a well maintained figure. Her fashion could be categorized same as Rosalie's or Alice's. She wore a midnight blue three quarter sleeve dress top and had black knee length slacks. She had blonde hair which contrasted her clothes. She carried a long white long coat on her arms and also wore 3 ½ inch high black heels. _They were Rosalie and Emmett._

I saw that Alice was pretty impressed by them. Rosalie didn't pay any attention; she was busy in her images of perfection. Emmett noticed them, but still had his majority of attention towards Rosalie.

Well it looked as if they liked socializing. They went and sat down with a few friends who may have been sharing classes with them. I was surprised they didn't wait for their sibling.

That's when the door opened and Bella Swan entered the cafeteria. She had dark brown hair and deep golden eyes. Her dressing style was ordinary, plain, as compared to her sister. She looked normal, but for some reason she looked mesmerizing. The air around me suddenly changed I never had such feelings before, this was new, they were alien to me. I became aware of every inch of her body. She wore black jeans which hugged every centimeter of her long slim legs. She had a white t-shirt which was a disappointment to me as it was 2-3 sizes larger than her original size. She carried a blue over coat and wore casual shoes. When I looked at her face, her eyes, that's when I realized I was staring at her. I quickly dropped my stare to my tray. _You okay bro?_ Emmett called out through his thoughts. He sat next to me so the conversation was easy. "Nothing" I whispered. Emmett ignored me and again asked _saw something you like?_

Alice and Jasper knew what I wanted right now, so they stayed quit, but I saw Alice's mind hyperventilating about the fact that I was interested in the Swan girl. Emmett and Jasper told me many times about the feelings, I thought were bullshit. But now I can't explain the feelings that are around me. I lifted my head and saw as she walked across the hall to join her siblings. Then I saw that she did notice me from the corner of her eyes and even she was staring at me. My head fell back again and this time, even hers.

_So Bella is aiming for Edward. Good luck bitch. _I immediately realized the voice; it was the same voice that had been haunting me for a month. Why did she have to be friends with Jessica Stanley and her group?

_**BELLA'S POV**_

My room was all set, it had a great view. My music collection was on the shelf just above my stereo, my ipod next to it. I had a huge bed stuck to the west wall. Though we never sleep, but it's good to relax there. I had the whole floor to myself; in the end the fight with Adam favored me. I had a long hallway connecting my private library and my study on one side and my bedroom on the other. My book collection over the centuries was my life, even music. I couldn't live without them. Tomorrow is the first day at school and I'm hoping to stay here long enough, that… we have to see, I mean not to do the things we did in Alaska.

Lizzy and Renee went for last minute shopping when Lizzy realized she didn't have anything to wear for the first day occasion. I can swear she can make everyday into an occasion ,but buying clothes, she had tons of them. She took a whole room and converted it into a walk in closet. I don't know where she's planning on putting the next lot? Charlie had gone to Port Angeles for some work and Adam was in his room, I don't even want to know doing what. Boys will remain boys. that's when Adam knocked on my door and came in. "Bella, can I talk with you for a minute?" Adam's voice was a mixture of desperateness, urgency and reluctance. "Sure, was sup Adam?" I replied, tried to be casual. "It's umm…it's regarding dad. He seems upset, different since last week."

I got up from the bed and nodded, directing him to follow me. I led him through the hallway to my library. I shut the doors behind me. The three sides of the room had bookshelves filled with all types of them. There was a sofa set at the middle and an average size coffee table. The wall that had the door also had a small study table. I sat on one of the sofas and Adam sat beside me. Adam had a confused look on his face, I never let anyone enter my library or any personal rooms.

"The Cullen's" I told Adam. He faced me and I could see a hundred questions written on his face. I got up and picked up my journal from the shelf on the left wall. I opened it in front of him and explained what I meant. "The Cullen's, the swan's and the Volturi's, three major royalty clans. You don't know anything about it right? Neither did I." "I heard about the Volturi, but the Cullen's and swan's? we are the swan's aren't we?" Adam asked.

"Yup" I continued "These three families have been into existence for over 3000 years and have the biggest coven. Or should I say had. In our stay in Alaska I came across something and got curious. Volturi's are the only ones left; Aro Marcus and Caius, rest are the guards. But in the families of Cullen's and swan's they were as one. No one was superior than the other. In every centaury they choose a child, let him or her grow under their influence and at a particular time, they get converted. The Volturi's thought it was stupidity and idiotic, but they just wanted to co-exist with the humans. Charlie was converted 400 years ago and from the Cullen's, it was a women named Esme. Around 50 years later the swan's and the Cullen's just disappeared. Some say swan's attacked Cullen's and both parties got wiped out, some say the opposite." I stopped, making sure it sunk in Adam's mind. "It's absurd, what about Charlie and Esme?" Adam finally spoke.

I was expecting something like this. "Charlie and Esme were new born, they were not at the mansion when this happened. After the incident Aro suggested they should move to Volterra, but after a few decades when Charlie and Esme couldn't get along they moved on. Now Charlie has his family and Esme has hers. Her husband Carlisle, he's a doctor in the Forks hospital." Adam was stunned, but in a funny way." Hospital huh? Free supply of blood." "Ah no Adam, I have heard Carlisle has gained control over the obsession of blood." now Adam's eyes were wide, he was surely impressed. "Esme" I continued "has five children; Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice in couples." I got up and so did Adam, still the information sinking in. I opened the door and headed towards my room and just before stepping in I called out for Adam who was about to take the first step to go down. "We'll be meeting them tomorrow, at school" I shut the door behind me and heard the car stop at the driveway. Renee and Lizzy were back.

After dinner Adam made another visit to my room, this time he just walked in. "Knock Adam, you won't break a knuckle." He ignored my comment and sat down on my bed cross legged. I rolled my eyes and sat beside him.

He finally spoke, "I went for a run, the Cullens' weren't difficult to trace. There out of seven have powers; Edward Cullen-mind reading, Alice Cullen-premonition, jasper hale- well can control emotions." Adam sounded enthusiastic about all this. His own powers were impressive; he can sense other vampires power by going in their mind. Every time Adam focuses more his range of knowledge increases he got very irritated when he couldn't get to know my powers. Well it was actually through Adam only that I knew them. My mind is protected. It's like a shield, that's my power. I signaled Adam to continue and I realized I was caught up in this conversation and what Adam had to say about them. "First I thought that my range increased because I was pretty far away but then I realized it's not my range that increased, but it's their powers. It's well developed and very efficient." Even I was impressed by this. I finally spoke," Mind reading, it shouldn't be much of a threat but can you distract yourself in a non suspicious manner?" Adam nodded and left my room.

The night passed quickly and soon it was time for the first day of school. Lizzy took hours to get ready, sometimes she feels glad she's a vampire. I pulled out my comfortable black jeans and a plain white t-shirt. I'm not one of those fashion freaks. I even took out my blue overcoat because it's suppose to be cold, for humans. I rushed down to the living room, Lizzy and Adam were already there. Renee was literally jumping up and down. "Mom, would you stop, it's not the first we're going to school." Adam said in a little embarrassed tone. "Yes, but it is your first day in Forks High School." I took out my car keys from my pocket and we all went out towards my car. My perfect red Ferrari stood there waiting to be driven. I took the drivers seat, Adam sat beside me and Lizzy took the backseat. Finding the school wasn't hard, just down the highway.

"The school looks fragile." Adam said as we entered the parking lot. "Adam you are doing nothing to this school, I plan to live here for more than a year." Lizzy spoke before I could open my mouth. "Oh love, I won't do anything that would hurt or anger you." with that, we all headed to the office. The receptionist was sweet, old Mrs. Cope, in her late forties. She had a beige cardigan, hair tied up in a bun, and those round rimed glasses. She looked like a teacher more than a receptionist. She took out her pen from her bun and we signed in to collect our schedule.

The schedule looked fine. I had English first, then French followed by trigonometry then lunch. After lunch I had biology, an elective and American history. Adam and Lizzy's were a little different. I had French with Lizzy and history with Adam. Great apparently they didn't know I have a masters in French and a medical and clinical degree. Looks like Forks is going to be fun.

Well I hope u enjoyed the 2nd chapter^^

Please review…love you all


	3. First day

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing it's all Stephanie Meyers**_

_**Ayeee…clearly visible I don't respect deadlines, one of the reasons why I think me being an author will be my doom.**_

_**I'm working on 2 more fan fictions and I'll update my profile with their summary ASAP. SO…**_

_**Here's**____**chapter 3... So what has first day of school in stored for us. **_

_**Enjoy^^**_

___**Chapter 3 **__**- First day**_

**BPOV**

Lizzy and Adam took off from the school office. I opened the map Mrs. Cope handed us with our schedule; nothing complicated thankfully. I headed for my first lesson- English. The teacher Mr. Varner was already at his desk and other students were just settling down. I recognized a few faces from the parking lot awhile ago.

I saw a girl waving at me, I smiled and headed towards here. From my information I recognized her. Petite figure, short spiky dark hair, yup that's Alice Cullen.

"Hi, I'm Alice." She stretched out her hand for a handshake. I shook it lightly and said, " Isabella, but please call me Bella."

"Great. Here sit with me." And I sat down beside her.

The lesson began soon after our introduction. Well today's lesson was on classic novels. I had always loved them, those were the days when people actually knew how to describe their era, I mean no offence towards the modern writers; I'm just a little biased on that issue. The class was very interactive and Alice was a great partner. And ever so soon the bell rang and it was the end of the first period.

Alice and I walked to the lockers. I had French now and Alice had biology. I met up with Lizzy and we both walked to our only class we shared. We found a corner seat and sat there, just then one of the boys approached. He had average height and all. Not someone who went to the gym. Had brownish golden well kept hair, average looks, not something a girl would notice much. He spoke," Hi you must be Isabella and Elizabeth. I'm Mike. Mike Newton." He gave a foolish grin as if he had accomplished something big. I rolled my eyes and said," Please call me Bella and hi." Lizzy didn't even look towards him and his smile dropped. As the classroom was filling, Mike returned to his seat.

I saw he sat down with a girl, sweet looking, long brown hair. She looked at me and gave me a smile followed by a wave. I smiled back to acknowledge her.

Beside me Lizzy was murmuring what a creep that guy was and all. The class went smoothly, the teacher had given us a few sentences to translate. Half of them from French to English n vice versa. Halfway through the class Lizzy passed me a slip of paper and I read it.

_ Adam seemed very happy today. What did you tell him?_

I saw and a smile came on my lips. Lizzy knew a little about what I did years ago; my investigation on the Cullens'. I wrote my part and passed it back. I saw a ting of worry in her eyes. She passed the slip again and I read it.

_Bella please don't continue the search. If we can stay here, it's well enough. You know Adam gets really enthusiastic about such things._

I knew she would say something like this.

_Okay…I won't go overboard but I really need to find out the truth. I'm sorry but I promise it won't hinder our stay. Please Lizzy._

Then she wrote a "why?" and passed it back. She had the look that wasn't alien to me. Over the years she has asked me why I needed to do this. But I just couldn't answer it then, nor could I answer it now.

_Sorry Lizzy. I just have to do it._

_ Why HAVE TO Bella? Please I want to know._

Just then the bell rang. Phew saved by the bell. I moved towards Lizzy n told her "later" and picked up my books and left. I didn't want to see her like this. She always use to get so worried about me. I just feared that if by any chance I do look at her, my wall might come breaking down. Not that I was hiding anything, just that, it was complicated and I was worried she might not understand and think of me like a fool. I just needed a proper way to explain it.

Just as I reached my locker, a girl came from behind me. I remembered her from the French class. The same girl with mike. "Isabella Swan, the new girl. Hi"

She had a sweet voice but I had to roll my eyes on the Isabella part. "Please call me Bella. And yea, the new girl. Nice to meet you too." she smiled and then she realized I did not know her name. "I'm Jessica by the way. What is your next class?"

"I have Trigo right now."

Well apparently she did too, so we walked together.

Jessica had a seat in the middle. She introduced me to her other two friends; Angela and Eric. Angela was a slim girl with long brown hair and glasses that suited her long face. Eric was Asian with an oval face n bangs of hair on his forehead. They both sat on the table beside Jessica's. I took the available seat beside her too. Trigo was some what my subject. I loved it and junior classes was pretty easy. The teacher had given us a few practice questions to try. I assumed it was the ones which he had already taught before the holidays.

They were a piece of cake, but I saw Jessica was having some trouble with them. "Want some help with that?" I asked. She looked at me and nodded. She acted as if I was some angel, came to her rescue. I explained a few tricks with the questions n then when I saw she had gotten the hang of it, I left her alone to complete it. After fifteen minutes she kept her pen down and said," Wow your amazing, have you done this before?" I smiled and replied," Yes, actually in my previous school in Alaska, this was taught way before hand."

Her eyes widened," Amazing! So tell me about it? How was it?"

"It was great actually. Nothing so special to talk about. Just funny family experiences." and I chuckled.

"Okay. You guys are so like the Cullens'."

"Who?"

"The Cullens'. I assume you have met Alice as you both were in English together. You'll meet the others at lunch probably. They are the adopted children of Esme and Carlisle. "

I laughed a little silently," in that sense, I'm sorry for laughing. Yes I have heard about Carlisle Cullen. But in my family only Lizzy and Adam are adopted."

Her eyes widened again," Oh I'm sorry I didn't know. I thought-" just then the bell rang and it was time for lunch. "People always think I'm adopted too, so hey, don't worry. C'mon lunch time." I got up and collected all my books. I told Jessica I'll join then later and said my short byes.

On my way to the cafeteria, two boys approached me and introduced themselves as mike and Tyler. I remembered mike from my French class. They were telling me about this really 'amazing' party that Tyler is organizing. But in actual, it sounded really LAME. I ignored them and went towards the cafeteria. I opened the door and my eyes went towards the far off table. They were pale white with heavy purple bags under their eyes. They were the Cullens'. I recognized Alice and her short spiky hair. Beside her was assumingly Jasper; he had a little long blonde hair, seemed really calm as compared to Alice. To the other side, there was a blonde girl with a face and figure of a supermodel. But then again, we have that tendency. _Rosalie, _I chuckled and moved on. Beside her was this really huge looking man, Emmett. He looked like a grizzly bear and had short brown hair. The guy next to him was the one who caught my attention. He had bronze hair, all messy, but very sexy. He was well built, but nothing compared to Emmett, he looked a little boyish. Actually in front of Emmett, even jasper looked small. He wore plain clothes, nothing too catchy but still I realized I was analyzing it. His blue jeans, white shirt with sleeves rolled up just below the elbow. A grey overcoat hanging to the chair. that's when I met his gaze and realized I was practically staring at him. Quickly I glanced over to Alice and she was looking at me, with a small smile on her face, which freaked me a little.

I went towards the table which Lizzy and Adam had taken. There was Jessica with Angela and Eric. Even mike and Tyler were there. I rolled my eyes at that thought, but still made my way towards them. I took the seat next to Angela and she introduced me to her boyfriend Ben. He seemed nice, not like others; literally ogling at us as if we were some shiny new toy given to them. He was interesting to talk with. I looked up at the Cullens' table again which was right in front of me. My stare again met with Edward and we both looked down. _this was embarrassing._ I felt kinda strange about him. I couldn't stop myself from looking at his direction from time to time. every time our eyes use to meet, I use to blush while dropping my stare on the table. Thankfully no one notice, it wasn't much visible but whoever saw, could have noticed my embarrassment. I thought lunch would never end, but I did eventually.

I had my biology class now. I saw the Cullen's exit as soon as possible, dropping their trays full of food. After a little while we got up, mike had biology with me, so he walked with me. He tried making small talk, but my mind was totally some place else. Edward's golden eyes looking at ne across the cafeteria was the only thing that was revolving in my mind. We finally reached class and as soon as I entered, I stopped midway, shocked to see I had someone else sharing my biology class apart from mike.

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter^^…I'll upload new chapters fast, and longer than this**_

_**Please review…seeing people read my fanfic and liking it gets me encouraged. It tells me people are waiting for the next chapter and I need to get my lazy ass to the laptop and type in more chapters… because who knows…biology class can be fun in the end *winks***_

_**Love you all**_


	4. best laid plans

**My updating speed suckssss…but finally managed the 4****th**** chapter..**

**I own nothing except for the story. Rest is all Stephanie Meyers^^**

**Aye…I know lame-o excuse but college is being pretty hectic. With all the projects and assignments coming along. Hahaha I try writing during my classes, they r so damn long and my bum falls asleep hehehe^^…well my tests n all are over for the time being so yay!**

**Okay I better cut my crap before u people start rolling your eyes. So there it is…enjoy! Love you all *big hugggg***

**CHAPTER 4**

**Best laid plans…**

**EPOV**

I had biology class after lunch and I was the only one who had no partner. It was the other students instinct that told them I was suppose to be dangerous and run away from me. Okay I might have a little to do about it too, you know a death glare once or twice(everyday) and okay okay , I might shoo them away too sometimes (every time). Who cares, I know I don't. I was recollecting the events from the cafeteria when I saw Bella swan enter the class room with the Newton bitch. Not that I was J or anything. OMFG I shouldn't encourage Alice to fuck with my head anymore. She stopped midway staring at my direction. I guess she wasn't expecting me here. I chuckled to myself. She headed towards the teachers table. On her way she crossed the air heating vent and her scent struck me on my face. It was like the most delicious scent I ever experienced. She smelled of strawberries and freesia. I have excellent smelling ability but this was completely different. It smelled pleasant and soothing. Definitely calling damage control over Alice. Sneaky bitch.

Suddenly I came back to reality and started cleaning half the desk that would be hers. I piled up my scattered books. She was handing Mr. Banner her slip and that's when it finally hit me. I was so occupied by looking at her that now I realized I couldn't hear her. I mean hear her thoughts. I tried harder but nothing. I just couldn't hear it. What was happening, was something wrong in my wiring? Well actually the fact that I can hear peoples thought should be indicator enough that something is wrong with my wiring, but this was definitely not normal on my behalf. I listened to others and they came loud and clear. I saw her coming in my direction and thought her being closer would allow me access. She kept her books on the table and sat on the stool beside me. I didn't want to be rude and act all frustrated. I thought I might know something about her if I talked with her. "Hello." I started," My name is Edward Cullen." She looked at me from her books and said, " Hi! I'm Isabella sawn, but please call me Bella." She chuckled and said in a very low voice as if not intended for me or probably only for me. "As if you didn't know." What? Anyway I asked," What's that suppose to mean?"

"Edward Cullen, I know you read minds." and she winked at me. What the hell. "You're" she continued." Not the only one with such powers." I was a little surprised that she knew about my powers. We talked in whispers, which was no big deal due to our awesome hearing ability.

"That answers my question." I said. A flash of vision came to my mind. She saw my confused expression and said," If you can get into peoples mind, then well, I can shield and control mine." This girl was good. She knew her powers well and knew how to enhance and use them.

The rest of the period, we talked about unimportant things. I told her about my siblings and she told me about hers. Interesting lot. When she told me a few of their adventures in Alaska, I laughed loudly and later regretted it. But fortunately mike had cracked a stupid joke and the whole class was laughing. Perfect timing Newton. " Wow Newton saved ya. Who knew?" Bella said and I chuckled at her remark. Soon the bell rang and we left for our next class.

Rest of the day was dull as compared to the biology period. Throughout the drive back Alice was giving me weird looks which spooked me out. She had a vision of me and Bella together. Had to smile at that and the pixie caught it. Oops.

Alice barged in my room in full enthusiasm. I knew this would happen; all through the ride back home I knew what she was thinking.

She plopped on my couch and had a really foolish grin on her pixie little face. "I saw that! I fucking saw that Edward Masen Cullen. Spit NOW." I rolled my eyes at her mentioning my full name. She use to love doing that, but today she meant business. How can such a pixie be so damn annoying.

"Ah, you saw I'm not going to say anything so why bother?"

Her smile widened and I got nervous. She got up and walked to the door. "I know." Wink. "That's why we are going shopping this weekend." She fucking winked at me? More importantly," Wait WHAT?" I was gapping at her now. "Oh brother dear, read my thoughts." Another wink," And guess what? It's for free." and with that she left. Ah I disagree, it's on my expense. I imagined Alice, Rosalie, Lizzy on a shopping spree. Oh wait even Bella. FUCK!.

**BPOV**

"Wassup?" it was the tenth time Lizzy repeated that with a teasing tone. I was clearly ignoring her, why can't she get the signals? Oh wait 'cause it's Lizzy. I threw my last pillow off the bed in her direction. I won't exaggerate, I like a comfy nap and I had a total of 5 pillows. "Too bad Bella, we four are anyway going shopping this weekend." wait what? I gapped at her and voiced my thoughts. " Wait what? Shopping?" she winked at me and got up from her current position. When the hell did this happen? "B, no arguments, we are going to Port Angeles this weekend and god knows you need this outing." I inwardly smiled at myself. Yes I need this outing. I nodded at Lizzy 'cause of 2 reasons. Well 1st was obvious and 2nd, let it be a little surprise. After Lizzy left, I made a few phone calls. Okay, so I'm all set for the so called outing then.

Coming back from all my future plans, I remembered I had a paper due in a few days. Pretty easy actually; review of your favorite classical novel and by far "pride and prejudice" is my top ranking. I wasn't much of a big deal, I managed to complete it within an hour. Later on I regretted it as I had nothing to do then. I checked the clock and it was just 10o'clock so I rushed down the stairs and exited the house. I unlocked my cars door and sped towards la push beach. (werewolf's don't exist in my fanfic I hope your not disappointed )

On our 1st few days here, I discovered the place and it was nice and peaceful. At this hour it would be practically empty. I parked the car and walked all the way towards the ocean. I rolled up my jeans to my knees, took off my shoes and dipped my feet in the water. It was relaxing.

That evening I had called my guy. He has been giving information about the past. I still didn't have any concrete details but a jest was what I had to work with. I sat down leaning on a tree trunk and closed my eyes. The only solid info and conclusion that I had was, this was definitely a trap for both the families. It was too obvious, but peoples bias' clouded their judgments. The attack happened in the respective houses and till date no record of any survivor has been updated. Still I don't know why people can't get it. I have a gut feeling every time I think about it, that the Volturi has something to do with it. Probably because then it would just make it easy; wrong it would make it tougher. And well, I never really liked them personally.

I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I didn't even notice my own instinctual feelings that I was being watched. I knew who it was, it was pretty obvious. I looked up and opened my eyes, there he was, just sitting on the branch looking down.

"Hey." he spoke first, I nodded and replied," Hey to you too."

He hopped down from the branch and stood beside me. "May I join you?" I chuckled at the thought that he had already joined me for god knows how long, without my permission.

"Sure, be my guest."

We sat there in silence for 10 minutes until he spoke up again. "Penny for your thoughts?"

I looked at him and rolled my eyes, "My thoughts are very expensive."

"I think I can handle that."

"And unfortunately the sale ended an hour back."

"What if I order in advance?"

"Then you might get a discount, but conditions apply."

He laughed but continued," You're demanding."

"Your persistent." I shot a smile at him. I tapped my temple and said," My thoughts are highly private and under top security."

"So I heard my sister dear is taking you all out?"

It sounded more like a question. "Yup" with a popped 'p' sound. I didn't want him to know that I'm actually dreading that day.

"Okay, 'cause Emmett was planning something like that too."

I chuckled to myself at the thought of Adam with Emmett, Jasper and Edward. Oh fuck!

"oh cool. I bet adam will enjoy himself." I was out of words after that news. I can't believe I was making such idiotic small talks. Just so he cant get my hesitation. And even if he was getting it, he didn't let me know. Good be like that only.

"we all are hoping he does." he continued," something tells me there is far more to it."

It was evident he changed the topic. And I would be a fool not to understand it. "yes there actually is."

He gave me the spit-it-out-now look, but I ignored him. "c'mon Isabella Swan." I gave him the never-call-me-that look and he was taken aback. Good

"okay okay, whatever you're doing, just be careful. And…and you can ask for my help if you want because I too want to crack it." how did he know what I was thinking? But then again, I was glad he did, even if it was a guess.

"I'm meeting someone in Port Angeles." I resigned myself to him.

His eyes widened in amusement," and you think you'll be able to escape the girls just like that? I mean it's alice we are talking about."

"I know, that's where everything comes crumbling down. And then theres lizzy, she doesn't want me to do it any longer."

"same here. Jasper thinks I'm ruining my life pursuing this case. But I feel so close yet so damn far. It frustrates me." he sighed, and so did I.

And then we laughed, hard.

"looks like we have to crack it for both our sakes." I couldn't help keeping it in.

And he agreed.

We couldn't kill much time but we both were out of words. So we got up and said our goodbyes. that's when Edward spoke," I'll come up with something okay? We'll crack this shit." I smiled and nodded. We took off in different directions, I drove around for another 20 minutes and then headed home. My head was clearer now that I had someone with me, finally. I usually worked alone, but it would be good to have someone who wants the same thing. I went home, read pride and prejudice for god knows how many times and wrote another review. A better one, because my head was in a better condition.

**EPOV**

The girl was really good. She was deeply engrossed into her thoughts when I reached the beach. I loved coming there, it was peaceful as compared to the commotion at home. I saw her there, sitting leaning to a tree trunk. Thankfully it was solid so I hopped up and adjusted myself on a branch. She looked peaceful yet so tense. As if giving so much thought into something very important. Well I knew what it was, I heard Lizzy's thoughts at school. She was frustrated at Bella and her persistence on not giving up on the case. I knew which case it was. I was a little too familiar with it, as I was too engrossed in it. Jasper had warned me that it might ruin me someday. But I had to do it, I had no specific reasons as to why, but I just had to. I had to for Esme's sake, or was it just an excuse I don't know.

After awhile she looked up and I knew I had been caught. So why hide now, I spoke up," Hey."

We talked for awhile. It was good to know what she felt about all this. Hers was the same problem as mine, just that when she told me she's meeting someone in Port Angeles, it amused me. I didn't know she had a middle man giving her info. I was glad to know she was in my team now, because her interpretation and extra info can be very useful, and I guess she felt the same.

Anyway, we got up in a little while, said our goodbyes and left. I drove straight home determined to help her in anyway. And help myself too, because who knew, this weekends meeting can be very crucial. Emmet and Jasper were in the main hall watching some random movie. I sat down with then and started, "Dude, I need a big favor…"

**Okay I'm back in the so called mood so I'll try to post the next chapter asap. I have started writing it so yayy! **

**I hope you guys enjoyed it^^…next chapter is shopping and meeting, so don't miss it. As Edward says, it could be very crucial *winks***

**And remember more updates mean better mood and better mood means more chapter.**

**So please please review. Love you all and another set of hugs**


	5. Shopping

**Hey ya all. ^^**

**1stly the usual routine that I don't own anything bla bla bla…**

**2ndly this update speed is usual again…slow-_-…well no more promises now…lol**

**This is dedicated to all those people who have read or gone through my fanfic…thanku sooo much. In French it is "merci beaucoup" **

**Anyway lets see where this shopping trip starts and end. **

**Hope you like it…love u all *loads of hugs***

**CHAPTER 5**

**S-H-O-P-P-I-N-G **

**BPOV**

"Bella, Bella, where are you?" I heard Lizzy screaming from on top. I was sitting on the island in our kitchen. I shouted back at her," I'm in the kitchen waiting for you since half an hour." The week went in a blast, the usual. All 8 of us started sitting together during lunch. Alice and Lizzy had calculus together. Great duo. Adam had biology with Emmett and Jasper, all in advance biology. Adam got an advantage from Alaska. Rosalie had classes with Emmett but that's it. They both were supposedly in the senior year.

Things between me and Edward had gone really friendly. Talking during biology was no problem, so we discussed what we knew about the whole class. Till now both on were on the same ground. I was hoping the meeting with James this weekend would be insightful. Other than that we again talked about our families. He told me, before he use to run off to Canada or Mexico. That's when he got his lead into everything. He was originally from Chicago. Till now, we hadn't told anyone how we became what we are. I was somewhat proud of it, but clearly Edward wasn't. I wonder what had happened. I never forced either. All of us had become really close. Especially Lizzy Alice and Rosalie. They discussed clothes and shoes, and tried making me interested in them too. But I just use to nod my head. On the contrary Adam, Emmett, Jasper and Edward discussed adventure sports.

Now it was Saturday and I was waiting for Lizzy to finish getting dressed. Adam had left an hour back with Emmett and Jasper. Before going for this trip we made another one; hunting trip. Last night it was Alice, Jasper, Edward and me. Emmett, Rosalie, Lizzy and Adam went the day before. It was fun doing such activities with others involved. Edward planned on meeting his father and giving him an update on the would-be-meeting. So he had planned on joining them later.

Lizzy finally entered the kitchen. She was wearing a grayish blue button down long shirt with short sleeves and a pair of black slacks. Her heels complemented the outfit and her height. She had curled her hair. On the contrary I was wearing dark blue jeans, a deep green t-shirt and snickers. Perfect. Just then we heard the car approaching and it was a Alice and Rosalie. They were sitting in Rosalie's bright red BMW convertible. Lizzy and I quickly got in. Alice just gave me a really huge grin. Crazy pixie. With the speed limit we reached Port Angeles in record time.

I wasn't much of a shopper, but seeing them shop was amusing. I couldn't believe such a small town had such huge branded clothes. I mean k-mart and all is fine, but seeing Dolce and Gabanna, Chanel, Prada, Jimmy Choo etc etc. they rushed and pulled me in D&G. within half an hour they all had at least 3 dresses each, a pair of jeans and tops. Me on the other hand had a pair of jeans and a shirt. We all tried and well bought everything. Before going to the cashier all 3 suddenly turned to me and shook their heads. "You…need more." Alice said nodding. I tried protesting, but Rosalie and Lizzy had already gotten 2 dresses for me. She was ordered to go and try them on.

The first one I tried was an off shoulder emerald green, which a came 3 inches above my knee. It was overall plain which just a belt of the same colour. The other one I tried was a black halter. It had a fancy bead work around the neck, and the length was similar to the previous one. Well at least they were satisfied.

Proud of what they had just accomplish we moved to the next one. Alice saw a 'SALE' sign at Jimmy Choo and ran towards it. She caught a glimpse of red pumps. Exactly the same colour as the dress she just bought. A good 5 inch and she was drooling. As soon as she placed a hand on them, a middle aged woman grabbed them. Alice snarled at her and took them back. This was definitely a humanly response and we chuckled. We were surprised how Alice didn't see the woman. We rushed to her for damage control. Alice was giving a death glare at the woman. If looks could kill. We apologized from Alice's side though Alice didn't think there was anything to apologize about. Then we settled down and looked at the other pairs. The woman by now had left and Alice raised her chin in pride. Very happy. We all bought matching sandals to go with our dresses. Alice, Rosalie and Lizzy got nice 4-5 inches but I settled for 2-3 inch. But unfortunately with the company I had, Alice made my buy one 5 inch black semi gladiator sandals. She had prompted," they are keepers." we paid up and left. By now our hands were full on shopping bags as Alice never gave us time to keep them aside. We went over to Rosalie's car and dropped off our bags. Till now everything went pretty well and it was 2pm now.

**EPOV**

Emmett and jasper had left around 9 to pick up Adam. I on the other hand, headed for the hospital. Carlisle had got an emergency call early in the morning, so at 8:30am, I was on my way to see him. I gave a light knock and entered. He was sitting behind his desk finishing the recent paperwork. I sat on one of the three chairs opposite to his desk. I waited for him to complete, then he raised his head and that was the sign that I can start.

"This is regarding the case Carlisle; I'm sorry but I'm resuming it."

"I never knew you stopped?" He smiled and that was encouragement enough for me to continue.

"Bella Swan has been interested in it for a long time too. Unfortunately we both are on the same ground. However, she has an informant. He's been giving her info for years now and she relies on him."

"That's good, to have an external source. Look Edward, I don't know why you started this in the first place, or why you suddenly planned on getting a crack. Seriously I don't want explanations either. So your point is?"

"I'm here just to update you on these things. We'll be meeting him today, after everything is over. " that put a worried expression on Carlisle's face. I thought it was time to leave now. He didn't speak either. I opened his office door and that's when Carlisle called out my name. I turned back and gave him a "Huh?" " Take care." Was all he said. I smiled at him and gave a nod, then left.

I drove off to Port Angeles, irrespective of speed limit, as if I obey that. I chuckled at that thought. We were to meet up at JO's music store. I was looking forward to entering the shop. I have a huge collection and I am proud of it. I didn't see the others so looks like they went someplace else before. I went through the collection and surprisingly I had almost all of them. that's when I realized my Debussy CD was worn out. It is one of my favorites. I glanced through and picked it up. By this time the guys had entered. I had the headphones on and the CD playing so I just waved at them. Now I could glance around and noticed the place was really huge. They even had a piano in one corner. I felt nostalgic. I remember on my 10th birthday my parents had gifted me a piano and since then I had been learning. Now, I can play anything, make my own notes, and I'm really good at it too. Now that I realize it, there's a piano sitting idly in the living room too. I'll play again. However, in the past 2-3 decades I even gained interest in the guitar. Unfortunately the strings wore out and I never considered replacing it. I stuck with the piano.

Em an Jazz went to the games section. Sometimes they act like kids. Adam however stayed beside me. He told me that even he had a great collection, but initially, the interest started through Bella. He told me her room was filled with all genres of music, well organized. I told him about my collection and he stood there wide eyed. I didn't mean to brag, guess he never expected someone else to have a similar collection as Bella's.

He was impressed I could tell. We changed the topic to books. Adam loved history. Very similar to jasper. I told him about jasper, when he was a human, he was in the military and the youngest major there. So he loved history too. Adam told me he came from a family of scholars, but he wanted to join the military too. His parents were opposed to this idea and wanted him to major in philosophy.

I had a broad mind towards books. Though I preferred classical, but equally enjoyed others too. We planned our next shop to be a bookstore. I suggested Adam a few good CD's and by this time Emmett and Jasper has come out of their insane self and bought 7 game CD's in total, surprisingly.

The bookshop was at an isolated area, very finely decorated. It was suppose to be a traditional one. Well I did like the ambience. The current books did fascinate me to that extend as the classical did. On one of my trips I started reading Stephen King. They were fine, fast paced, interested me a little. I picked up 3 more Stephen King's and 2 of John Grisham's best seller. Well Emmett didn't have much interest in such things, so all he glanced through were comics and magazines. Jasper and Adam headed for the history section.

When you are in such places, you forget to keep a track of time. It was almost 2 in the afternoon and we were again out, searching where to go next. Well, we ended up in Emmett's jeep, because Emmett wanted to hit an arcade but we all said, if we don't meet the girls here on time, Alice is going to rip our heads out. And well arcade was a bad option as we all were addicted to those games.

We were listening to random songs, actually correction, we were busy talking and hardly paid attention to what was playing. We told Adam random shit about each other. It started when Emmett started saying how Tanya Denali literally pounces over Eddie boy. His words exactly. Tanya was among the three Denali sisters in Alaska. We asked if Adam had met them. He replied by saying that they did know them, however never had any contact as such.

The other 2 Denali sisters were Kate and Irina. Among them, Kate was the most sensible. Even though Tanya had confessed her love for me, I never felt anything towards her and was sure that she understood that too. And that's how it got started. We blurred out all embarrassing shit about each other. Well Adam was having a blast at our expense.

In a little while, we heard knocks on the window. It were the girls, we checked the time and it was already 3:30 p.m. How time flies. I gave a smile to Bella and she returned it with a slight nod. We had become really close in the past week, I couldn't stop thinking about her whenever I was alone.

We all got out and the guys gave a hug to the girls, whereas Bella and I, we just stood there playing smile. How lame is that? "Okay" Alice began," Girls in Rosaries car and guys in Emmett's car. Oh and Bella you're going to Edward." And then she winked at her. Okay, I had told them I wanted time with her, but who knew she would be so blunt and direct. Bella gaped at her and all Alice did was smile. Crazy pixie.

I led Bella over to my car, then she realized her shopping bags were in Rosalie's car. Lizzy told her not to worry and that she'll keep them in her room. "Enjoy guys." Emmett blasted and then they were all gone.

"That was smooth." Bella exclaimed.

"Can't really complain."

"What did you tell them?"

And all I did was wink at her and closed her door.

**BPOV**

I was gapping at Alice when she mentioned I should go with Edward. Had he told them? Then again Alice knew the future and seriously I had no intention of knowing what he told them. But lastly he winked at me when I did ask. OMFG

Who knew an hour and half back this would happen when Rosalie pulled us in Prada shop because they had the best bags. You won't believe it but she actually modeled with every single one of them and ended up buying three. We were then so-called judges. Alice liked one of them and soon Alice and Lizzy were also sucked in the modeling trance like Rosalie. Alice pulled me forward, wow talk about peer pressure. At that comment everyone laughed. Lizzy and I passed the buying because Lizzy already had god knows how many and I rarely use them. By the time we knew it, it was 3:20p.m. and it was time we went to meet up with the guys.

Now I was in the car with Edward, he had a smile on his face and spoke up," lets do this!" and simultaneously roared the engine. Indeed.

**I'm aware how late it has been and I'm sorry. **

**But I hope you guys enjoyed and please get on my head to update fast. I'm a person who works under pressure so please review and tell me to get my hands working on the keyboard**

**So lets see what news James gets for them finally and why those two are so determined to crack this case**

**Love you all**

**-Trilby^^ **


	6. Messy Situations

**WOW this took like forever to post in. Sorry guys I have been busy with college and exams, but still. I have 2 more chapters ready which I'll post in after a lil last minute scanning. Promise won't take much time**

**So here's Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer- usual, SM owns it all, all recognizable characters. I just know how to play with them**

**Enjoy^^**

**CHAPTER 6**

**Messy situations.**

_**BPOV**_

I had fixed up the meeting with James for 4 o'clock. He was my informant and a very good tracker. I was surprised to know he actually agreed to come down here to Port Angeles; he can be unpredictable, just sometimes. We still had time and he was an expert in never showing up on time. I wonder how he's a tracker, or probably it's just an attitude. Edward had parked a little inside an alley. I knew he must have had a lot of questions, which I had fully intended in answering. that's when he finally spoke, "So, don't you think I should know about you guy?"

I chuckled and replied, "I was expecting that one. Well his name is James and he's a tracker. He's not exactly my guy as Kate recommended him…"

"Wow wait, as in Kate Denali? You know the Denali sisters?"

"Well not exactly know know them. I have heard of them and by chance met Kate one day. It was a few decades back when I was really enthusiastic about all these things. That's when she mentioned James. She did warn me never to trust him, but till now I reply on his data. Others don't know about it. How come you know them?"

"We stayed with them long time back. Though Kate never mentioned anything about it, she knows how to keep personal matters a secret. We asked Adam if you guys knew them, he replied that he had heard about them. So I guess it's time."

"Something tells me you are expecting me." I heard a voice from the alley and knew it was him. Edward and I got out and headed deeper in the alley.

"Always a pleasure to meet you, Isabella. I see you got a guest. Why do I feel I have seen you before?" he said looking towards Edward.

"James, this is Edward Cullen. Now, can we get down to business?" James was the weirdest and creepiest vampire I had ever encountered. I never liked such meetings, even though they were important, so I was glad Edward was with me.

"Okay, okay." he gave Edward a glare and continued, "Like I had mentioned before, my trips have been productive. I could track down the messenger that was sent over to Esme…"

"Wait a sec." Edward interrupted. I was expecting that, "What do you mean by sent over to Esme?"

"Boy! Can I finish? Yes someone was sent over to her to throw her off the track. Don't go all bullshitty on me even though you're a Cullen. So if I may continue, I got some very interesting info about him. He was once a part of the Cullen clan, but then he started…violating the rules and came up with new methods which were unaccepted. He was thrown out. According to a source, he joined the Volturi, but I don't have evidence. Unfortunately he's dead. So it's another dead wall on Volturi."

This part frustrated me, from the start I knew the Volturi must have had something to do with this, but I could never prove it.

"So even you think the Volturi's are involved?" Edward asked me. I just nodded.

Then Edward directed a question to James, "So the story that the two clans were wiped out in their respective place is false?"

James smiled and replied, "Yes, every century the story changes. It's become entertainment now; however no one really knows the original happenings."

"Apart from the ones, who were present." I mumbled.

"One more thing," James spoke, "I'm still on that one, but keep one thing in mind; Cullen and Swan were never rivals. An info I'm working on, but it could have been, they were strengthening their relations."

Edward and I frowned at that and James just shrugged.

"Now your part of the deal."

I sighed, of course. "Florida" I said and with that he vanished.

Edward and I went back to the car. We definitely got something if not everything. "What was the deal part?"

"Well I'd just say he's searching something and I kinda know where to search." I gave a smirk and a wink. Let's see what you interpret, Cullen.

_**EPOV**_

That's like blackmail. This woman is dangerous and amazing. I was surprised, pissed and angry when he mentioned shit about Esme. How could someone try to trick her? Now I was confident we were heading somewhere at least. Though the guy looked creepy. He was tall, lean, but then again I shouldn't underestimate him, he is a tracker after all. And he's important. At the end, his thoughts got all mushy and all I could make out were long dirty red hair. Weird!

"So what do you think?" Bella spoke up.

"That was definitely productive. I have had my suspicions on the Volturi for years. Have you ever spoken to Charlie about this?"

"He doesn't like to bring up the topic so no, everything I know is through James or self research. What about Esme? You can read her thoughts."

"Yeah and that's why she never thinks about it. I mean she sometimes does, but then jumbles it up. I did catch her thoughts off-guard sometimes, but then I feel like interrupting her privacy so I don't try much. However Carlisle has given me full access, but still it's not enough."

"Renee doesn't really care as long as Charlie is happy. No one knew I was doing research until Lizzy caught me. Renee still doesn't know much."

"I'm curious, I heard Jessica's thoughts and according to that you're not adopted like others. You lost me there."

"Ha! Well yeah, I'm Renee's biological child."

I gave her a confused look, "Like a hybrid?" I blabbered, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to use that, but you're half human and half vampire?"

She shook her head as a no, that's when both our phones rang. It was Alice and she was wondering when I was coming back. Annoyed, interrupted at such a crucial moment. The topic never came up as I drove in silence, dropping Bella off and heading home.

I wanted to see Carlisle as soon as I got back, but I saw Alice on the porch waiting for me. Her thoughts were disoriented but I could make out shit happened.

"Carlisle is waiting for you." Was all she said. I gave a nod in acknowledgment and went straight for his office. It was ajar so I directly entered. As always, Carlisle was sitting behind his desk with a few papers on it. I had always respected his work and passion. I myself had a few degrees in medicine and have worked under him as an intern, hell I could have been a normal doctor too, but then I guess this role suited me best. I could somewhat control the desire of blood, but to a limit.

I sat down on one of the chairs and Carlisle gave me a full view of his thoughts as to what had been happening. Somehow I was expecting it. This time I was calm and composed; unlike this morning when I was all hyper as if I was a kid who had been given his first lollypop to suck on.

"First, let's start with the meeting." Carlisle began, "How was it?"

"It was…progressive. The guy, his name is James and he's a tracker."

And after that I told him how it was Kate who recommended him, then about the messenger who was sent to Esme. He gave a concerned look but let me continue. Then I even told him that James has an assumed fact to which Carlisle agreed.

Even though Carlisle's gut would say the Volturi were somewhat connected, he would rather go with facts and evidence.

"Carlisle is Esme okay?" it was time to get down to a different issue.

"I'll be honest and say she's not very happy as to how things are going. Her heart and brain are not in sync. Her brain tells her you all should be friends because that's the best. She's glad Alice and Rosalie could find someone with whom they won't hide who they are. Same goes for Emmett and Jasper. And you too."

I looked at him with that last comment he made.

"Oh c'mon Edward, son, we all can feel there's something special between you and Bella. Anyway I hope everything gets cleared up for all our sakes. Not even Alice can predict what's going to happen, but, I may sound selfish, but it'll be best if you interact as minimum as possible with the swans. I took Esme hunting and well she consumed much more than average to get her control back. She doesn't want to show it.

"I understand, don't worry. We'll get through this somehow…soon."

"You can go now. Oh and I would like to meet this James next time you both plan something."

I just nodded and said my goodbye and left for my room. I was glad Alice would co-ordinate; well that's what her thoughts were.

_**BPOV**_

A lot changed since the meeting with James took place. Alice and I hardly speak during class; guess it was for the better. During lunch, Lizzy and Adam reluctantly sat with the usual group rather than the Cullens. After lunch was biology, finally! The silence was killing me since morning, yet I couldn't show it.

As I entered the class, I saw Edward was already seated on our table. He nodded at me and gave me time to settle down. As if I needed much.

"Esme isn't doing too well." He whispered.

"Charlie isn't in his best either."

That day when Edward dropped me off, I found Renee waiting in my room. She's usually like a kid, all happy and enthusiastic, but that day, something was off about her. She told me Charlie wasn't happy how things were going. Renee told me to be careful. It was short; I didn't tell her about James, she would worry herself to death in such a situation. No one knew about James, and she wanted to keep it such.

Rest of the period went by in silence. At least it was mutual. I loved Charlie and wouldn't want to see him like he's been acting all these days. I hope everything gets settled for all our sakes.

The rest of the week passed by, there wasn't much communication from either side. Lizzy was losing her cool because she really started to have liking towards Rosalie and Alice, somewhat same for Adam. I'll be lying if I said I didn't miss them. Even in such a short span of time, we did get along just right. I missed Edward the most, even though we sat together during biology, we never spoke much. I even made regular visits to La Push, hoping he would be there sitting on a tree. I don't really know what was happening to me, it was like I couldn't stand a day without looking at him at least once. For crying out loud I went living for more than a century without him!. But then, whenever I thought about him, that day would flash by, when he asked me about my past. It's not like I'm ashamed of it, on the contrary, I'm very proud about my past. But no one really knows about it except my family. Not even others whom we met and still it felt natural telling him that, until our phones had interrupted our conversation. Lizzy had called and told me Renee was waiting. That was enough to get me in my senses.

I hadn't seen Charlie much that week either. The town was keeping him busy enough. There was no news from James either. On one occasion when I did talk to Edward, he mentioned that Carlisle would like to come next time with us. I was glad to hear there was a possibility of 'next time' and 'us' coming together. I thought it was a good thing, he'll be more aware of the situation than us. And then again, more the people, less creepier James would look.

**I really do like reviews, so please pop in a comment and lemme know what you think about it. Thank you, next chapter coming VERY soon promise.**

**Also please do check out my other one-shot I wrote for contests, also please check out the story banner made by very talented artists. I have a separate banner for this chapter which is also in my profile. **


	7. Dealing With It

**Now that didn't take too long. Thank you guys, whoever has reached this chapter, I am glad you decided to continue till here^^ **

**Disclaimer- usual, SM owns all recognizable characters. I just know how to deal with them ;)**

**So this has Esme and Charlie POV, so hope you all like it. Enjoy chapter 7**

_**CHAPTER 7- DEALING WITH IT**_

_**BELLA'S POV**_

__The days were going slower than usual. It was a Sunday and I planned on going into the forest beside the house. For self control, I was hunting more, and today was just another day. It wasn't the first time, but somehow I liked this forest; it was peaceful. I often came here to think straight, Adam never really entered the woods apart from hunting.

Honestly, a lot was in my head right now and interruption was one thing I did not like. And by that I meant the figure hiding behind a tree.

"I know you're there, do what you think is right," I spoke in a pissed off voice. I knew exactly who he was; Laurent. Basically he's a leech, would go along with whoever would guarantee protection. He was once with James, or so I heard, long time back. The psycho fell for a human and no need to say James found it interesting. James was a tracker, do the math! Not much to say Laurent was angry, but he was no match for James. He wanted to make a deal, like I would fall for that. James is one person who has to be on my team. But just to play the game I gave him a few very basic hints, which that asshole bought. He said he'll give me information in return; I wanted to see how reliable he can be.

He sure had guts to show himself here after what all happened. He being here means one thing; James got what he wanted.

"You bitch, how dare you?" he spoke in a shaky and angry voice. I kind of liked toying with him.

"Hello to you too, Laurent." I spoke in the sweetest voice I could muster with that mood.

"Don't fuck around with me. We had a fucking deal! How could you…" With that I lost it and interrupted his blabbering, "Could what? Now you listen, the deal? It was shit. Firstly how could you even think of competing with James? Kidnapping Victoria? You have no idea about the male ego and pride. And what fucking deal are you talking about?"

I didn't realize I had growled out the last part when he flinched and moved back.

"As long as I get the info you want, you'll help me."

I laughed, seriously, this guy was something! Then with a serious face I replied, "Info? Your into was shit. Your sources sucked and it had no authenticity people toyed around you with so called info. I don't even know why I bothered rechecking it knowing it'll be crap."

Bet he didn't expect that coming. I knew he'd do something in an impulse; he was too predictable. And well that's what he did; he pounced over me in order to catch me off-guard. So wrong!

"Too slow." Was all I said and then twisted his hand behind his back, shoved my legs into his knee and held his head with my other hand; no use in using good skills against a jerk.

"You fucking shit, never mess with me ever again. First I'm gonna rip your arms then your head and leave you to suffer. You'll neither get your revenge nor proper death."

_**CHARLIE'S POV**_

I can be classified as the most evil father a girl can ever have. Well kinda father, you know? But no, I have to go and disrupt her happiness because what happened like centuries ago.

The other day, I was in Port Angeles after my petrol duty and I could smell Esme there and I could feel her approaching me. Bet she could feel me too, but that didn't bother her much to change her course. Hell it didn't bother me either! The sooner we talk, sooner would Bella's misery end; for better or for worse. Now I was right in front of her and I didn't even see her, that stupid pride came in between and we just walked across each other. Guess she was debating it too, I just made a small peep towards her and she kept on walking. Guess not today then.

The days we spent in Volterra were still clear in my head, even though staying under the same roof, we never talked. Dinners seemed to be awkward as she was seated next to me. I hated it! I'll be a fool to say she's not good looking, but no matter how much Aro tried, we just weren't attracted to each other; on the contrary, we hated each other even more.

I got in the cruiser and headed home. I had to talk with Bella. Lizzy and Adam were troubled too.

Thankfully she was in her room and let me enter.

"Hey Bells," I called her using her nickname only I use. It kinda gives us a separate bonding.

"Dad." she got up from her desk and went over to her couch. I joined her there. I hadn't talked with her in a very long time, so I started with small talk.

"So how's school going?" I asked.

"Well… schools great. Met some really nice people, yea they're cool."

"Ah yea, I can imagine that." Now we were heading somewhere.

"Charlie, aah, Cullen's' aren't the only ones in school you know."

"Oh why Bella I know that." I smirked at her and she just shook her head at me.

"So… do you like him?" had to go a little more direct.

"Who..?" Oh she is playing nice.

"You know, what's his name? Usually mentioned in classic novels you read. Edmund..?"

"Edward!" I knew that, but there was a little laughter in her voice.

"Ah yeah, Edward…Cullen."

"C'mon dad he's just my lab partner in biology."

"Bella, why are you acting as if I haven't known you for the past 100 years?" her head dropped and I continued, "Bella, you're family and I do care about you. Don't think I'm ignorant about how your emotions change. You were pretty happy in Alaska, but something changed here; for the better. And I know it's because of that boy, I even know it's because of me that you are very unhappy right now."

"Charlie, it's nothing like that. I'm fi…"

"Fine?" I interrupted her, "Bella I don't want you fine, I want you perfect. And I want to tell you, that you do what you want. Don't think about the past or how screwed my head is. You don't need to carry the 'Swan' on your shoulder."

"Okay that's it dad! You think my last name is a burden? No! It's not. I am proud to be a Swan. You told me I AM THE REAL SWAN! And nothing can change that."

"Yes you are the real thing, in every aspect. Thank you Bella, but still, don't let me come in between your happiness. Promise?"

She just nodded and I guessed it was my time to leave. I truly was proud of my daughter.

_**ESME'S POV**_

Argh, I get so damn frustrated with my actions sometimes. I had the perfect opportunity to go and confront Charlie. I passed by him in Port Angeles. Passed by, stupid me! Me and my stupid pride! Why can't I chuck it for my family's sake? Alice and Rosalie were so happy with them, why do they have to be so understanding. Lizzy and Bella were good individuals and so was Renee. Why does the title Cullen and Swan have to disrupt every god damn thing?

My main concern was Edward; I mean he is such a perfect son any mother would want and I'm such a horrible mother wish no son would get. But Edward would have disagreed, because that's how good at heart he is. He would disagree with that too.

It was my second attempt in approaching him and before I could knock on the door I heard he was talking to Alice inside. Even though it might be the middle, I still felt like eavesdropping.

"Edward for how long are you gonna play ignorant? I have seen it, deep down you have accepted Bella and that's why the future has changed." What Alice said made me gasp, could it be that…

"Alice the future keeps on changing, okay; it's not always like that."

"Bella is your soulmate! When will you accept that?"

I felt a tug in my heart; I couldn't believe what Edward was throwing away because of MY issues. But then suddenly I couldn't hear a single word and that's when the door opened startlingly me back to my senses.

"Hello ma." Alice spoke while exiting. I could see Edward sitting on his couch, fingers pressing his eyes and then the bridge of his nose. This has been his habit since I have known him. It was either his irritated action or he was in deep thought.

"Avoid Alice mom, she saw you coming that's why she approached the topic. It's nothing." Edward spoke from the same position.

"You want me to turn a blind eye at you and say I don't give a damn about your feelings?" that got him to look at me.

I went up to him and sat on the couch beside him, "I'm sorry for being such a horrible person. Naha let me continue. I know you have feelings for Bella. It's everywhere on your face, how your expression change when she is mentioned. Don't think I'm ignorant. My issues are my issues; I don't want them to be rubbed on my family. It's not just you; I know Alice and Rosalie are upset too. Hell even Emmett and Jasper and I'm not happy about the fact that you all are hiding your feelings."

"Why don't you share your issues? It's your family, who else will you share it with?"

"I'm coming to terms with that. For now promise me you won't block your heart away."

"Only if you promise to be more open." He won't let it go that easily.

We both nodded at the same time and I knew it was my time to go. I could hear Carlisle enter the house and seeing him I always wondered how lucky I am to have such an understanding husband.

"Welcome home dear." The kiss was proof enough.

**Next chapter will be up soon. Please comment and let me know your views. Spread the love, hope you Enjoyed^^**


	8. Feelings

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are SM's, and the usual. Everything contained in this chapter is fiction, a piece of my imagination. You'll see what I mean ;)**

**Story is again unbeta'd so sorry for the mistakes.**

**Thanks to all those readers who have come along this story to this chapter, your comments mean a lot to me.**

**Onto the story, hope you enjoy^^**

**o0o**

**CHAPTER 8-FEELINGS**

**EDWARD'S POV**

Esme's short visit came to me as a surprise, it's not like we don't talk, but it's been rare for her to come to my room like this since we shifted to Forks. A few minutes before only Alice had barged in discussing the same old persistent topic. I was aware that Bella was my soulmate, I felt it the first moment I saw her. I had a very deep attraction towards her and these few days were bad for me. So many times I just wanted to touch her, feel her skin. But I loved Esme and I knew how she felt about this, my pain was nothing compared to what Esme had been through. To wake up as a vampire and seeing the only others you know dead, killed. The feeling was too personal; I went through a similar situation myself. I don't regret being a vampire, but I am ashamed of my initial existence. So that's why, I would do anything to keep her happy.

But that sneaky pixie! How could I have missed reading her distorted thoughts? My mind usually swirls away with every mention of Bella. What was happening to me? Probably they were right, probably I was changing.

Suddenly I got this impatient urge to see Bella. I know I would see her tomorrow in class, but today I wanted to see her in private. Visiting her home would be suicide, but then I remembered seeing her in La Push the other day.

I didn't bother taking my car; running would help clear my head. It was getting dark, but it didn't really bother me. Nocturnal being remember? It was like miraculously someone had heard my silent prayers and I immediately spotted Bella in her same posture, sitting under the same tree.

I smiled as I swiftly made my over, trying not to disturb her. I took my earlier pose, sitting on the tree looking down at her peaceful face. Something had changed there. It looked more carefree, happy. Her skin had that particular glow back, though no human could see because well of course what we are, but I could definitely see a glow, hell I could feel the glow.

Suddenly a small smile spread on her lips, gosh those perfect lips, but before I could muse much about them her eyes opened and the next words that flowed out was my invitation, "Hello again, stranger."

**BELLA'S POV**

How could Charlie thing that I wasn't a proud Swan. Well that's… well I know Charlie knows that, but all his existence, he has kept others first. He has never been a selfish person. So that's why for once I wanted to put him first, we all knew what Charlie was feeling. Renee has been worried sick, which is very contrary to her usual behavior.

But on the other hand I couldn't avoid the truth; I did like Edward, a lot. I was aware of the fact that he's my soulmate. I felt it the first moment I saw him, hell the first moment I felt him. It was really strong, the attraction. It was like his scent, his face, even his voice was luring me in. as if he needed any of that, I look and I would have fallen apart.

Charlie would be the last person I would want to discuss boys with. It's not like I was uncomfortable with him, we have had tons of father-daughter talks. I have been more like him, so I acquired an interest towards sports too. I remember in Alaska we used to sit back along with Adam and catch up on all the late night games. Then we used to sneak out to random bars to watch it with a larger group. Renee always tried to pull me into shopping, but Charlie used to save me by making random excuses. A lot of our conversations centered guys, but I was never interested, so probably that's why Charlie is enthusiastic about this, because for once a 'guy' has caught my attention.

These days my visits to La Push were being regular. Somehow I was expecting to see Edward there. Apart from that, the nights were amazing, the cool breeze used to ease me up, even though I couldn't feel the chill. I was even wearing my jacket, stupid I know, but it's like a habit now. Since the past few nights I have been running all the way here, it helped in clearing my head. Today was a full moon and the night was very bright. Ironic, but somehow that just explained my existence. My existence is the night, and Edward is my full moon who makes my night bright. I chuckled at the thought that I was never so poetic before.

Tonight was different, tonight I was at ease. My eyes were shut as I was sitting under my usual tree when I felt my whole body wake up. I could feel he was here, very close. The thought of seeing him made me smile and then I opened my eyes to see him in his place, sitting on the tree.

"Hello again, stranger," I spoke looking directly at his beautiful eyes. He was beautiful; his well defined strong jaw line, sharp nose. But the most that I liked were his eyes. They were bright golden, same as mine indicating we were humans once and still have those sentiments. We haven't submitted to our desires, we aren't monsters.

In a flash Edward was down, beside me, sitting mimicking my posture.

"Hello to you too," he replied. He had a calm face today, usually at school, all I could see were the frown lines and so many times I had the urge to flatten them. Tonight there were none.

"Beautiful night," he spoke looking at the moon, probably realizing it was full tonight.

"Beautiful indeed."

Usually I had grown accustomed to just feel him beside me, but tonight was different. Tonight I wanted to cover up for all those silent moments at biology.

"What made you come here tonight," I asked

"To be honest," he said still staring at the moon, "I wanted to see you, in private and thought you might be here," then he looked at me and with a smile on his face continued, "I might be falling for you, hard. I have never felt so strongly for anyone before."

"I understand, I get the same feeling. Throughout my existence, no one has interested me more than you have. It's mutual; I think I have fallen for you."

"It's hard to wrap around the fact that we're confessing such pleasantries so early." I knew what he meant, everything happened so fast, like a storm or a tornado.

"Pleasantries? Seriously that makes you sound like an old man," I couldn't help but joke.

"Sorry to disappoint you miss, but I am old, I'm more than 100 years old."

"True. Wanna go somewhere? The last time I was here, I saw some of these amazing caves. Up for an adventure or your joints paining, old man?"

"I'm up for anything and don't worry, I'm as healthy as a horse, who knows I might beat you to a race. I'm the fastest in my family."

When the little teasing and joking was over, I guided him along the foot path through which I had found the cave.

As a human I had been very clumsy, but over time I gained a great sense of balance, it helped me navigate the way, else I would have damaged myself for good.

These caves had awestruck me the first time I had entered and now I could see the same reaction on his face.

"Amazing," he spoke in a dreamy stupor. The thing I wanted to show him were the paintings, paintings on the cave walls and I'm not talking about the Stone Age kind. They were literally full-fledged paintings. They were like, telling us a story, maybe or maybe not people would have seen them, but earlier in my research I could find only a few lines about them. There were cave walls full of wolves, no not werewolves, shape shifters.

"What are these?" Edward asked.

"It's their past," I further continued, "I did some research and came across a tribe called Quileute Tribe. They were habitants here, but no one has lived here for a decade, maybe longer. Historians have ignored these paintings thinking these are crap. Apparently, the Quileute's were shape-shifters. It looked like they had created a page, to tell their story. They protected people from the so called 'cold ones', meaning us. I guess they lived for that purpose. They were a Red Indian tribe headed by Empherical Black. Apart from that, there's nothing. It's like…"

"…They were wiped out." Edward completed my sentence. We went on, looking at different paintings.

"Hey Bella look at this one, you recognize them? " Edward called out. Yes indeed I recognized them. Somehow they had contacts with the Volturi. Aro's features were unmistakable.

"I'm forgetting the details, but in one of their legends, they were attacked by a vampire and a human sacrificed herself to save her husband. Probably that's what this depicts, look at the vampire and the woman. Volturi's must have taken care of that."

"Here's my theory," Edward spoke, "If their sole purpose was to eliminate vampires, then at one point it must have ended. For a few decades, everything has been stable in our world. And also the fact that they are shape-shifters, who knows, their transformation must have stopped."

"You're implying there might be survivors or live descendants?"

"No harm checking the possibility."

Edward was right, no harm. "If the timeline is accurate, then Blacks grandson would be in his mid or end 20's. It mentioned his son, Billy Black."

"Guess we have some lead."

By the time we exited, he sun was coming out and soon it would be time for school. Edward offered to drive me to school which I happily accepted. It was kinda like the official in the non official way assuming we were, going out now, as the 21st century generation puts it as; like we are girlfriend-boyfriend now. Sometimes I feel the olden days were simply, people were simple, relationships were simple. Nowadays, saying one is your soulmate would be eyed upon, like that's old talk now, but guess the 21st century might some hope left.

Next day Edward was bang on time and I still wasn't comfortable with the fact that Adam would be flaunting his Lamborghini, I handed him the eyes to my car. Okay, I did have faith in him.

School was so expected, everyone was staring as Edward protectively/possessively draped his arm around my shoulder. I got tons of gasps from Mike and his group, but we continued our way in. from the corner of my eye, I could see Jessica with her mouth wide open.

Like the 21st century generation would put it, "I'm a BITCH!"

o0o

**Reviews are always appreciated, so please lemme know how what you think about this chapter. **

**A lil teaser for the next one, it will deal with their past. Apart from Edward, Bella and even Carlisle's, rest of the family's past will remain same. Hope I intrigued you guys for now^^**


	9. Past part 1

_**Disclaimer: SM owns all recognizable characters. **_

_**Everything is fiction and not intended to hurt anyone. Though some parts ARE FACTs. **_

_**This chapter is in 2 parts, sorry for the delay.**_

_**Enjoy^^**_

_** o0O0o**_

Previously on Legacy: Esme and Charlie had talked with Edward and Bella and they met in La Push where they found a cave and paintings going back to the time of werewolves.

_**o0O0o**_

CHAPTER 9 – PAST part 1

EDWARD'S POV

School had gone back to normal, Lizzy, Bella and Adam joined us again during lunch hour. Emmett and jasper were unaware of what exactly had happened, but they were glad to see Adam back and the girls were happy too. Since that day in La Push, it had already been a week, Bella and I had a fairly comfortable relationship, well apart from the usual death glares from Jessica. In the cafeteria her thoughts were the loudest, what I could do to exchange Bella and Jessica's thoughts.

As we were sitting for lunch- just talking actually because none of us eat anything- I felt Bella relax beside me. I purposely stuck my chair as close to hers as possible and later I draped my arm around her shoulder and she leaned into me. The way our bodies moved and reacted in perfect sync always surprised me, how did I get so lucky?

Throughout the week I made sure to walk her to all the classes, that wasn't difficult because of our obvious speed. Initially it was bearable listening to other students talk, but their thoughts were louder than their voices. After sensing my obvious discomfort a few days back, Bella demonstrated another quality in her power and soon I couldn't hear a single thought. Somehow she had created an immune barrier on my own powers, I didn't know that was even possible, but Bella told me it was the opposite, she made the barrier outside of me to immune others of my power. This would have been really stressful for her, but she just shrugs it off saying with practice it's nothing for her.

Suddenly in the cafeteria I couldn't hear Jessica's thoughts anymore, I knew Bella made a barrier around her; she seemed to always know what I'm going through.

"Thanks," I mumble looking down at her beautiful face.

"It's okay," she started with a smile on her face, "I know she bothers you."

"I'm use to it. Does she bother you?"

"Nah, I have met several such people in my lifetime."

One topic we never really touched after that day of meeting James was our pasts. I was really curious to know what she meant when she said Renee was her biological mother. How is that possible? Apart from that I wanted to share my past with her too, okay I wasn't proud of it, but that's what made me who I am today.

Before I could propose a date, the bell rang and it was time to head for biology.

Today Mr. Banner was making us watch a movie; obviously I had studied the same thing many times so it wasn't like I'll miss anything. Thankfully the dark room helped as I pulled Bella's stool near me.

"You wanna go out with me tomorrow?" I could feel a shiver run down her back as I whispered in her ear. Tomorrow would be Saturday and I really wanted to show her an amazing place I found.

"Sure, what's the occasion?" Bella replied whispering in my ear and it was my time to shiver. We could have talked normally, but this seemed more interesting.

"Can't I take my girlfriend out on a date?"

I could see her face glow up and a smile played on her lips.

"I'd love that." I could feel the excitement in her voice.

"So Miss Swan would you accompany me on a date?" Call me old fashioned but I wanted to make it official.

"Of course Mr. Cullen. So where will you take me?"

"Let's keep that a surprise."

With a gentle nod, we went back to just sitting like that.

The weather next day was the usual, same moist climate with possibility of rain, but Alice's vision didn't see any so let's see how the day turns out to be.

I was to pick Bella at 10, but me being so damn impatient in seeing her again, I reached her house 15 minutes early. Thankfully she was ready and opened the door after the first knock only. The chief had gone because of an emergency call, animal attack or something. Renee and Lizzy were on their way to Port Angeles.

It wasn't a long drive to where I wanted to take Bella today.

"Thank god you asked me out, else I would have had to tag around Port Angeles visiting one shop to another."

I knew she hated shopping, so I just chuckled.

"You don't know how torturous those experiences are! If I were a human, my legs would fall apart."

"Now we wouldn't want that happening."

Within the next 5 minutes we were at the end of the road and the forest was to start. Bella gave me a questioning look.

"Up for a little trekking old woman?" I remembered the comment she had made in La Push.

"Any day Cullen, any day."

Esme had suggested that I carry a bag with me, not that we had food in it, just a small rug blanket. It was sweet of her to think about it, else I would have cursed myself for forgetting such an obvious item.

Bella and I could have ran over to the central clearing, but we preferred walking, once in awhile she would stop and admire her surroundings and it had taken us a nice half an hour to reach our destination.

I felt Bella just stop in front of me and thankfully I was quick in my actions else I would have bumped right into her.

"This is beautiful Edward, how did you find it?" she said while looking around.

It was a small peaceful meadow and I often came here whenever I wanted to clear my head. It was my sacred place and I wanted to share it with my girl.

"I found it while I was hunting once," I replied.

I opened the bag and pulled out the blanket Esme had packed and set it near a huge tree. I sat down resting my back to it and Bella was sitting in front of me. I took her hands in mine and pulled her onto myself. I don't know what gets into me whenever I'm near her, but later she was settled between my open legs and her back to my chest. She relaxed and rested her head on my shoulder.

I I didn't know how I was suppose to approach the topic, but then I started off with my story, hopefully she would get the hint.

"I wasn't born in the States Bella," I started and saw she was looking at me with a confused expression, but thankfully she understood and went back to her earlier posture. I continued, "I was born and brought up in London. My father Edward Sr. was a lawyer and specialized in civil law. My mother Elizabeth was a housewife but she never complained about my father's job. My dad used to come straight home; he would prefer celebrating things with my mom than his office friends. They had a perfect marriage and I thought I had lost all that, that one unfortunate night. I was 17, a few months short of 18 and those days the only thing my mom did was convince me not to join the military. Those days in school we studied all conquers and colonies made by the British Army. A lot of dad's friends were being posted to India to help the East India Company for more support. The war was draining the population.

"My mom was against this idea but I wanted to serve my country. A rumor that was floating about the streets was of the bloodsuckers, Vampires. No one paid any attention to it back then, well they still don't, and ignorance is bliss for them.

"But one night when my family and I were coming back from dinner, we were attacked, by a, vampire. I couldn't process what happened, it was so fast. I saw my parents dead in front of me and an unbearable pain ripped through my body. I had no idea what was happening to me, but somehow donno why that vampire kept me alive. I dragged my body through the alley, trying to avoid the feeling of pins piercing my heart and finally reached to the end of it. I stayed there, hidden behind a rusty garbage can for almost 2 days. The first day I felt a lot changes in my body, but I just couldn't put my finger on what. I saw a few police cars pull up and an ambulance which picked my parents bodies. They were talking about me but I ignored the urge to step in front of them. With each moment, I was getting thirsty, I couldn't explain what exactly, but those police officers and the day old blood on the ground, it gave me a weird feeling.

"I stayed there hidden; until the night of the second day I smelt a drunkard enter the alley. I was surprised as to how sensitive my senses had gotten. I prayed he wouldn't come near but I could feel the blood run through his body with every step he took. He was close, too close for my liking and my senses snapped. I came out of my hiding and attacked him. The feel of blood in my mouth, going through my pipes, it was the ultimate bliss at that moment and suddenly I felt two strong arms around me pulling me away. I tried to fight it, even growled at the loss of the blood. I heard a man say in my ears, "Control the urge, you're not a monster," and with that I calmed down. Then I realized what must have happened the day we were attacked, a creature like me, must have acted just like me. The guilt was too much but I saw two people behind me, they had pale white skin and inhumanly beautiful.

"The woman spoke, "You're the Mason kid right? Don't worry, we are just like you. I'm Esme and this is my husband Carlisle. You can follow us if you want answers."

"I did, so I followed them, plus I had no one else to go. That night what I saw in the mirror surprised and shocked me. My face was pale white, similar to the strangers I was with, and that night I noticed my bright green eyes had turned blood red."

_**o0O0o**_

_**Cliffy? Kind of? Anyway sorry to abruptly stop it, it just seemed right :P**_

_**I'm going out of town from 12**__**th**__** July to 24**__**th**__** July, so I thought I should update this. the second part is written, just need to type it, hopefully won't take so much time, but you all know me^^.**_

_**Anyway hope you enjoy, please do drop in a comment and let me know! I always love(and get super duper excited) reading your comments.**_

_**Love you all^^**_


	10. Past part 2

_**Hey I'm back! And here's Chapter 10 for you all.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, we all know the amazing person who does! SM love you for creating Edward^^**_

_**As usual the chapter is unbeta'd, but i wanna shout out to emergencybeta services, try it out if you have any phrasing or grammar probs, they are amazing!**_

_**So on with the chappy.**_

_**o0O0o**_

_**CHAPTER 10- Past part 2**_

"My face was pale white, similar to those two people and that night I noticed my bright green eyes had turned blood red."

In between my narration, Bella had turned to face me and a nervous expression was on her face. She was staring in my eyes.

"They are golden now," she spoke softly, "And you didn't tell me you had green eyes. I'm sorry to hear what happened."

"Well I'm glad I met Esme and Carlisle, otherwise I would have turned into a monster. Plus I see the same strong love between them that I used to see in my parents."

Bella had a tinge of sadness in her eyes, but she, managed to smile, "I'm glad, my parents had an unsuccessful marriage. Renee was in love with the most eligible bachelor in the state of Arizona. She was married to Phil Dwyer at an early age of 19. There's was a happy family too until the love one sided. Phil was pressurizing mom into having a baby, but she wanted to live for awhile and having one would only make her life laid back. Phil started avoiding her and at the age of 23 she did get pregnant. That's when she learnt Phil was having affairs with random woman and was also a regular in the local brothel. Mom was still pathetically in love with him and I have no idea how she could sleep at night with him knowing he's fucked a slut.

"Phil's father owned a chain of companies and was very well off financially and socially. Later it was found out that Phil had to marry in order to inherit his father's property. Mom told me that one of the guard that stayed in and around the house 24x7 was Charlie. He was always patient enough not to say anything and no one really bothered to ponder over the fact that he never slept, on the contrary, they were glad as they could take breaks themselves.

"Mom had the duty to attend all the major ladies meet and events, she used to hear then talk about her but she would bear it. She tried everything to keep the marriage working.

"Charlie doesn't like talking much about it but he once told me he was also responsible for mom's transportation. He had fallen in love with her the minute he saw her and it crushed to see her sad face every time he drove with her back home. Charlie's protective traits make him best for the job as guard then and a chief now.

The last string snapped when Phil got to know Renee gave birth to a girl. They had never discussed this issue but according to Phil's reaction he most definitely wanted a boy. You know, to keep the family business going. He threatened to kill…well he threatened to kill me."

I gasped at the thought, what a sick bastard, to kill a baby, his own flesh and blood. I motioned to Bella to continue.

"He pulled mom away from the room and beat her pretty bad. I was just a day old and probably he just wanted to kill me of starvation or something. Phil got to know Charlie was too attached to Renee, so he sent another guard to well take care of her.

"Actually starvation for him wasn't enough, guess he wanted quick results?" she laughed bitterly but continued, "He re-entered the room with some milk. Charlie thought it would be better to know what exactly happened that night because apparently Phil had mixed powdered glass in the milk.

"I know what you're thinking, what a sick bastard right? Thankfully Charlie came for rescue that exact moment; obviously Phil was nothing in comparison to him. He took me and went to save Renee, but in a panic, the guard who was sent stabbed her in the stomach. Charlie swore to find him and kill him but for that very moment he had to save Renee. She was losing a lot of blood plus she was already drained after giving birth, the only thing Charlie could think of was to convert her.

"After her transformation, Renee saw what she was missing with Phil in Charlie and they have been perfect for each other since. I was raised like a human until I was ready and that was on my 18th birthday."

Out of everything that she told me, the last part made me smile, that was familiar to me so I murmured, "it's like you continued the Swan legacy."

"Yes, that's why Charlie always says I'm the real Swan, throughout my childhood I was comfortable by the fact that I live with 2 vampires."

"What happened to Phil?"

"The truth came out in public, Renee paid him a visit with Charlie, I'll just say because o the social pressure, he went crazy. Charlie thought death was too easy for him.

"Well he got what he deserved."

"For a long while I thought I was to be blamed. You know, the question always remains, what if I were a boy, would Phil have come back to Renee and would she get what she had longed for?"

My heart sank at her words, but I thought she didn't expect any response from me. It was like she was speaking to herself, trying to convince herself, trying to get past the 'if' situation. Then she continued, "But Charlie always gets upset when I think like that. He tells me nothing would have saved their marriage, I mean Phil had affairs before I was born, not that it was a sudden change in his behavior and then when I look at Charlie and Renee and see the love in their eyes, my fears vanish because if it hadn't been for that moment, we wouldn't have been here like this. Who knows, Renee would have been stuck with a failing marriage. To be honest I'm glad because I met you."

Leave it to this woman to make my heart go all crazy, I could feel the tugging in my heart so I smiled at her and replied, "In some twisted and sick way I'm also glad everything happened. It would have sucked never knowing you."

In that instant, our eyes connected and I knew I was meant to be here with her, it just felt right and soon we realized the sun was going down. It was shocking to know how fast time flew when I was with her.

When I looked at her again, she had a mischievous expression on her face which confused me. "Wanna race to the car?" she suggested and before I could give a complete nod she disappeared from in front of me.

"Cheater," I called out and she laughed in response. I quickly packed the blanket and ran after her. I wasn't joking when I said I was the fastest in my family and so I did catch up to her. She was faster than I thought but I reached to her, encircled my arms around her and practically carried her rest of the way to the car. She shrieked like a kid at my contact but her giggle died as soon as I pressed her to the passenger side of the car. I had no idea what had gotten into me, never doing something like this before, but somehow the attraction was too much for me that I couldn't help not touching her.

"You're fast," she spoke up staring in my eyes and hell I was doing the same.

"Not bad yourself," I replied.

Well that definitely didn't help lightening the intense atmosphere we were in. my gaze drifted down and I saw her pink lips, god for how long I had imagined kissing them.

I pushed some more of my weight onto her, something like testing the waters phenomenon and I heard her whimper. Until that point, it was only in books that I had read of the concept of lust, but when I saw her eyes dilate just a little bit, I knew it was all true. I bet my expression mirrored hers.

I crashed my lips to hers; it was intense, heavy and kind of sloppy too but our lips were moving feverishly. It was my first time, hers too so I had no idea what to do. My hands gripped her hips and I could feel hers snaking up and then they were buried in my hair. I groaned as I felt her tug my hair, it actually took me awhile to realize that the sound did indeed come from my throat.

To test the water further, I slid my tongue out and dragged it across her bottom lip. I groaned again at the taste of her lip and a low moan came from hers. The next thing I know, she opened her mouth and moaned louder as our tongues collided. Oh my fucking gosh that was the hottest sound I had ever heard in my 100 years of existence. Well that was encouragement enough to continue as I dragged my tongue into her mouth to explore it slowly. I started rubbing small circles from my thumb under shirt just above her jeans waist band.

And just like that it all ended, my breath was rugged and so was hers. We don't need to breath, but that was the hottest shit I had ever done and I already missed those lips on mine.

I could feel an idiotic grin creeping up my face as I opened the door for her. The drive back was mostly silent and I know this must be crazy, but I missed her as soon as I dropped her off at her place. She'll definitely be the death of me.

_o0O0o_

_**Well that's that! How was it? I wanna know, love hearing from you all. Keep me encouraged, no serious plot huh? Want plot or a lil smut? Okay I'll be honest here, this was my first serious kiss I wrote so please be gentle. **_

_**Also, do check out my new AH multichapter fic "I Got You".**_

_**Thank you^^**_


End file.
